


Fellswitch: Fate  Prelude

by Arerona, Mysterie



Series: Fellswitch: Fate [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswitch (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arerona/pseuds/Arerona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: It all begins with a story.





	Fellswitch: Fate  Prelude

"mommy, tell me a story."   
  
What kind would you like to hear?  
  
"a true one!"   
  
Oh? About someone I know?  
  
"Yes! A happy tale!"   
  
Heh heh, alright my little jewel. I will tell you a happy story about one of my friends... let's see...   
  
"it has to have a knight in it! or something like that... "   
  
A knight... hmmm. Ah, I think I know just the one.  
  
"Goodie!" 

Once upon a time, there was a world known as Fellswitch. A world that had a violent past, for the humans had warred with monsters and locked them in a mountain’s cavern far below. The monsters were ruled by a king and a queen, however, these rulers were not very nice. One day a human fell into the underground and was adopted by the royal family. Things, however, did not go well when the child plotted with the young prince to free monsters and the young human and prince both perished. The monsters were not set free. The rulers both grieved for their loss, but this loss proved to be too much for the queen who had a vicious argument with the king; the king, not wishing to be around her, left. It was his hope she would calm down, come to her senses.... but she did not.   
  
The pain of the loss had driven her beyond reason. Thus she became a vicious tyrant to her subjects. Monsters were tortured or dusted for breaking laws, no matter how ridiculous they might be. The queen was tortured by her pain and became selfish, wanting others to feel that pain as well. One day, another human fell into the underground, but they were not meant to free the monsters and the monsters, who may have once been nice, set upon them with a vengeance.   
  
"why?"   
  
They wanted to kill the human, but there were two groups. One wanted the human’s soul to free monsters while the other wished to kill the human and cause their soul to shatter so it could not be used to free them.  
  
"why wouldn't they want to be free?"   
  
They feared that there would be a war and that was not what they wished because a war would mean many deaths. As the two groups fought with each other and the human, the human was slain. A skeleton soldier who was.. who was in the area, reacted to try and save the human. He failed in saving their life, but instead absorbed the human’s soul despite not wanting to. This was only the beginning of how things would be for this monster as he was dragged to the castle by one group to face the queen. He had thought that he would be dusted by the queen, but instead he was made to be her Enforcer.   
  
"why did he think she would dust him?"   
  
The queen wanted to break the barrier so it was against the law to absorb a human soul and the penalty was death.  
  
"oh."  
  
This soldier was forced to carry out her cruel will or else risk losing his home and his brother to a massive genocide. This made the skeleton very, very scared and angry at the queen. He did not wish to be her loyal soldier, but as years passed the skeleton was forced into this servitude time and time again. It wore on him, inflicting damage upon his hope and diminishing it, but still he protected his town and his brother. He was forced to do many things he did not want and to kill monsters who were not deserving of it.  
  
“What was his name mommy?”

His name was Derringer. He had an obligation, at least in his eyes, to protect his younger sibling for their parents had passed away when his brother was still very young. He raised his brother and faced many tortures at the hands of the queen because he refused to do some of the things she ordered him to do. He fought her anyway he could and at every turn for he despised her, but because loyalty to the crown was driven into him, he still saved her life on more than one occasion even though she would never know of it.

“That’s sad... I thought you said this was a happy story!”

Well, it is, because that is not the end. One day, after he was feeling his lowest point... Derringer discovered a young warrior who had been injured. She was close to his brother’s age and he decided to take her to his home to heal her. It was not long after that she became friends with him and his brother, despite that she had been a wounded stranger in his home, the two skeleton brothers had come to be used to her presence. Their unselfish kindness touched the warrior’s heart for they had no reason to be so kind and yet they were. She vowed to herself that she would change things and began to spread this message to any who would listen; that she was staying because she was going to bring change. None truly believed her. Not even the brothers believed she could do much to change their lot in life, but she proved them wrong.   
  
Some time after she had become fully healed, she decided she would change their world forever. She did so by dusting the queen that had been ruling so ruthlessly over the lives of the monsters. In doing so, she knew she had to take the queen’s place, but it was not without a challenger. Alphys, the head of the royal guard, wished that position for herself and challenged the warrior for the throne. A fierce battle ensued but the warrior triumphed over the captain, she did not dust her and instead allowed her to keep her position. It was not long after that, with the help of a fallen human, she was able to break the barrier without killing. The monsters then went to the surface and, the injured soldier, went to the new queen with a wounded heart, but she had won him over. The two were wed and lived happily on the surface, overseeing the monsters as they came to enjoy the changes of the surface and their new human friends.

  
"i like that story... can you tell it to me again sometime?"   
  
Of course, sleep well my jewel...   
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
She skidded across the dead grass, twin daggers gleaming in the dim light of the overcast sky. A dead forest surrounding her, but she had no time to take it in as a knife swung at her, missing the bright blue bandanna she wore by a hair. The skeleton monster who wielded it had a wild grin on his skull. Despite that he was only a couple inches taller than she was and wore a dulled blue hoodie and black shorts with white stripes down the front he was no friend. Wild eye lights stared at her, eye lights that were red, the left had a purple center to it as his magic seemed to flare up as the other laughed maniacally. She flipped over the various bones that shot up from the ground, the skirt of her green dress brushing against them but she didn't take damage. A black tentacle slammed into her midsection and she went flying and slammed into a tree as her second opponent moved forward with a laugh.  
  
"you really should have know better than to come here. you aren't even official yet." She winced, dirt marring her bones and clothing now along with what she hoped wasn't cracks; she could feel her magic sputtering. She couldn't use the time magic against them... her mother had warned her that she wasn't supposed to use it until she was named a guardian and had taken the oath. The Timekeepers wouldn't be happy if they found out she had otherwise except in under watch of a guardian as to practice its use. She was on her own though.   
  
_Damn it... this was supposed to be routine! Why is Dust here with Nightmare? Have they formed an alliance or something?_ She clutched her stomach, pain lancing through her as she stared down her two opponents. The black skeleton with two dripping tentacles was staring her down with gleeful malice. She could almost taste the dark magic that oozed from the skeleton who had been overtaken by the darkness from eating nightmare apples. Dust was one of the most unpredictable and dangerous Sanses around, he had murdered his entire timeline just to strike back at the human and it had driven him insane... He killed without thought and enjoyed it. Nightmare was a different story, but with the power of the darkness of nightmares behind him, like his namesake, he was nothing to sneeze at. Neither could summon blasters, but that didn't matter. They were still dangerous to deal with on their own, together made them deadly, especially for a guardian-in-training.   
  
_Mom is going to dust me if I let myself be captured.... _  
  
"why don't you just surrender?"   
  
"awwww... can't i get some free exp?"   
  
"no. she's the daughter of that.... creatin. we need her alive as a bargaining chip."   
  
"can i at least rough her up a bit more then?" Dust asks, licking the side of his blade.   
"after all... it doesn't matter what condition she's in does it... as long as she's alive."   
  
"oh.... by all means." Nightmare's smirk sent chills down her spine.  
  
_My magic's running low... I don't have a choice... I need to get out of here!_ Dust started to move towards her but she let her daggers vanish and climbed the tree.  
  
"what is she...?" Dust asked as he ran forward.  
  
"don't let her get away!" Nightmare shouted even as she reached a branch out of reach of the dust-happy Sans and launched herself into the air. One hand out stretched opening a portal that swallowed her up and left the two far behind as it closed...   
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
Another day. Still alive. He sighed as he walked through the streets, ignoring the glares sent his way or the muttered rude comments. The skeleton barely noticed such things any more, it was basically what he'd gotten used to over the years. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of the brown jacket he wore, not like he needed its protection in the Capital but he lived in Snowdin and thus it was more necessary there as was the navy pants he wore and the brown snow boots. The scar beneath his right cheek marked him as the queen's Enforcer. Not that anyone here needed that reminder anymore than he did. He hated the gangs that popped up around here, so he hoped that this day he would not have to run into any of them. A familiar voice, however, made him sigh. He knew this monster and he knew they were up to no good. It seemed that they had cornered another monster. He could have just let it be, but he had been raised to be a better monster than that; he used his position as the queen's Enforcer for things like this. Welp, guess he was going to play hero again. Not that any monster really appreciated it around here but he still did it. He turned the corner into the alley way to find that there was not one, but three monsters who had seemed to have cornered another monster. One he had never seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to their respective owners, I only own Mika & her mother. I originally wrote this on DeviantArt.com. 
> 
> Arerona and I are are collaborators on Fellswitch: Fate which can be found in written and comic form on DA. At a later date I may post the written version of Fellswitch: Fate (which I am in charge of) here.


End file.
